Scooters are known, and have experienced a particular resurgence in popularity in recent years, e.g. due to innovations such as the collapsible scooter or “microscooter”.
The Applicant has identified a need in the art for an improved scooter, particularly for a scooter which is attractive to and safe for children, particularly younger children and infants. The Applicant has also identified a need for a training scooter which preferably “grows with the child”, e.g. is adaptable as the child's ability increases. Such a training scooter may be adapted to become more challenging to a user as the user's ability grows or improves.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate and/or mitigate one or more problems/disadvantages in the prior art.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide an improved scooter, particularly an improved collapsible scooter or “microscooter”.